Falling Up
by ronandhermy
Summary: What would have happened if Hatsumi hadn't brought Azusa to play with Ryoki? What would have happened if Ryoki hadn't pushed Hatsumi down the stairs? This is my idea of what path their lives might have taken instead. AU. Drabbles. RyokiXHatsumi
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my idea of what might have happened if Ryoki and Hatsumi had never gotten into that fight when they were little kids

_AN: This is my idea of what might have happened if Ryoki and Hatsumi had never gotten into that fight when they were little kids. Completely AU but I hope you enjoy this different view of my favorite two lovers._

Disclaimer: don't own it, never will. Happy now?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

5 Years Old

"You can't play with him," a little king sat on his rooftop throne issuing orders to the ragtag servant.

"But why? Azuza-kun's nice," she protests, her hands clutched in her rose pattern skirt.

"You're _my_ friend. You can't be his friend and mine. You have to choose," the tremor of young possession laces his words and just a touch of fear. What if she decides to be that new kids friends instead of his?

"But why can't I be friends with both of you?" a whiney confusion counteracts.

"Look are you my friend?" more a statement then a question.

"Yes," hesitant, not sure if he really sees her as a friend or not.

"Do you still want to be my friend?" Quicker now, demanding.

"Y-yes," still hesitant but enough. Nervous confusion shown in her wide eyes.

"Good. Then you won't be his friend," satisfaction is evident as he leans back in his make shift throne.

"But," the little girl tries to reason.

"But nothing, you're _my_ friend," the king's word is finale. My friend, nobody else's.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own it

Disclaimer: still don't own it

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

6 Years Old

"Tabachie-kun I have to go home," the little girl is looking at the clock. It's eight o'clock at night. Her mom had said to be home by seven.

"How many times have I told you to call me Ryo?" the king demands, tugging on one of the perky pigtails. It was her fault really they were just begging to be pulled.

"Oww, Ryo." Hatsumi's hands went up to protect her hair from Ryo's grabbing hands.

"That's better," he's smug now, content in what he wanted.

"But I have to go," Hatsumi began again.

"Let's play Princess Locked in the Tower," Ryo interrupts. He won't let her bring reality into his room. The reality that Hatsumi has to leave. The reality that she has a different family. The reality that she is not his alone. "Get in the closet and then I'll fight the dragon to save you."

"But it's dark in there," still willful but now about a problem easily solved.

"There's a night-light in there Hatsumi. Hurry up," Ryo resisted the urge to stamp his feet in impatience.

"All right but you won't take to long to rescue me? Right?" Uncertainty and still that lingering fear of the dark.

Then footsteps and a strong, warm voice asking if Tabachie-san had seen her daughter. She was missing and they were terribly worried.

A false polite tone sheathed in ice responded that she had no idea were her misbehaved daughter would be but she was free to ask her oh so perfect son.

Ryoki took direct action at those words and shoved both himself and Hatsumi into the closet, barricading the door with their bodies.

"Ryo, I though we were playing Princess Rescue?" Confusion once again.

"Shh, I changed my mind. Now we're playing cops and robbers so you have to be quite or else they'll find us." Determined more than an almost seven year old should have to be.

"Okay," Hatsumi agrees, placing her finder to her lips in an unmistakable "shh" manner.

Three hours later the parents discovered the children hidden in the back of the closet. Both were asleep but Ryoki lay between Hatsumi and the door in an unmistakable act of protection and possession.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: we already know the answer so why ask the question

Disclaimer: we already know the answer so why ask the question.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

7 Years Old

"What's Tachibana-kun doing here?" Shinogu asked with mild resentment.

"Ryo's gonna eat dinner with us. And help me with my math," Hatsumi added, almost as an after thought.

"But why?" Shinogu asked in disbelief.

"Shinogu be nice. Hatsumi often stays over at Tachibana-kun's it's only polite that we offer to do the same." Seeing the resentful look still on her son's face, a sharp reminder came, "Shinogu you're an older brother, try and set a good example." The unmistakable "so your father doesn't get transferred" was implied.

The door bell rand and all previous conversations halted as Hatsumi opened the door to revel a seven year old holding a primary math book. He was proud and haughty but Hatsumi seemed to pay no attention to that as she dragged him to her room, chatting on about what they would have for dinner and how multiplication was so hard.

When Hatsumi and Ryo were both safetly situated in Hatsumi's room, Shinogu glared at his mother once more before stomping off to the living room.

Narita-san sighed. She knew her son didn't like Tachibana-kun because he occupied so much of his little sister's time but he would have to endure it. It wasn't only for the job security it offered her husband, but listening to the muffled laughter she couldn't help but think that they were providing a childhood to one who would normally be deprived of one.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: we all know the truth

Disclaimer: we all know the truth.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

8 Years Old

Hatsumi was sitting in the corner of the cubby room, crying. Scholl had ended but she didn't want to go home yet.

"Hatsumi, what are you doing?" Ryo's familiar voice broke through the muffled sobs. "We're going home."

"I'm not going home. You go ahead." Her stuffy voice gave her away.

"You've been crying," came the blunt observation. The implied "why" hung in the air.

"You can't be my friend anymore," her little heart breaking as she spoke.

"Why?" Now Ryo was angry.

"Tabuska-kun and Gei-kun said that I have cooties and if I play with you anymore you'll get cooties and they said that they wouldn't play with you anymore because then they might get cooties," all of that was said in one long, watery breath.

Through out the entire explanation Ryo felt his anger shift and fade into annoyance and exasperation. The annoyance was at those two idiots for talking to _his_ friend and the exasperation was at Hatsumi for believing the useless trap being strewn around this stupid school.

"Well I don't want to play with them anyway. Get up, we're going home." The statement was accompanied by Ryo practically picking up Hatsumi and dragging her along behind him.

"But Ryo," Hatsumi began to protest.

"You're _my_ friend Hatsumi. Not Tabuska-kun's or Gei-kun's. Mine. So don't let what they say bother you. Besides who ever heard of cooties anyway?" Ryo stated all of this while pulling a reluctant Hatsumi behind him.

"Okay," Hatsumi said, slightly happier now that she wouldn't have to stop playing with Ryo.

But only when all resistance fled out of Hastsumi did Ryo stop tugging her with such urgency. But he refused to let go of her hand. He wouldn't let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: do I really have to keep doing this

Disclaimer: do I really have to keep doing this?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

9 Years Old

"Ryo aren't you going to say hello to your father?" confusion is still present in the young girl's voice but it's softer now, hidden behind normalcy. She's growing, almost all knees and elbows, dressed in pink and white and blue jeans. But her hair is still in its familiar pigtails.

"No," stubborn ingrained but he moves over on the bed to make room for her.

"Why?" she inquires as she crawls up. It's only natural that she'd be curious. After all she loved seeing her father after he came home from work, especially if he had been on a long trip.

"It doesn't matter," he responds, defensive in his tone and rigidness of body. And then, so quietly she almost doesn't here, "It's not like he cares anyway."

His voice was soft, a hurt child, rarely shown. Not only his voice but his body showed a rare peak at vulnerability. His head hung down, avoiding her eyes, his arms wrapped around his torso as if to hold himself together.

Hatsumi crawled over to where he was sitting and wrapped her arms around him.

"I care," she told him, "I'll always care."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: only in my dreams

Disclaimer: only in my dreams

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

10 Years Old

"Who were you talking to?" Ryo asks with jealousy carefully hidden.

"Subaru-kun. He just moved in. He's on the 12th floor," Hatsumi chattered happily, oblivious to the havoc she was wreaking on an adolescent mind.

"Oh and what's this Subaru-kun," he practically spat the name out, "like?"

"Well," Hatsumi began, absent mindedly braiding her hair, "he's nice and smart and funny."

Ryoki could have strangled this faceless Subaru. It was obvious that he was trying to steal Hatsumi away from him.

"He sounds interesting," he said in a strangled tone.

"Yeah he is," Hatsumi smiled brightly, "Why don't you go meet him? I'm sure he would like another friend."

"All right," Ryo's voice betrayed none of the devious planes he had in store for this intruder.

88888888888888888888888888888

After meeting Subaru, Ryoki's fears were laid to rest. The boy was short, skinny, and looked like the type that was easily picked on. His hair stuck out at odd angles and his Power Rangers t-shirt spoke volumes. He was shy and timid and, most importantly, afraid of Ryo.

As Ryo clapped Subaru on the back, causing the other boy to wince, Ryo smiled. The threat had been terminated. Hatsumi was safely his.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: come on people this is just painful

Disclaimer: come on people this is just painful.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

11 Years Old

Ryo was angry. He normally would have been happy on a Friday but there was one rather large black spot preventing him from seeing happiness.

The black spot was one Hikaru Narita who decided that he needed to make his debut in the world. And Ryoki whole heartedly resented him for that.

Not only would this latest addition to the Narita family take away Hatsumi for the weekend, it also meant that Hatsumi would constantly have to take care of that little ball of wailing flesh.

Resentment would have taken over his entire weekend if not for one very important question that Hatsumi asked.

"Ryoki do you want to come?"

It was the first time he felt part of a family.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: why do I keep doing this to myself

Disclaimer: why do I keep doing this to myself? No own.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

12 Years Old

"Hatsumi-chan," a young girl's voice asked, "Why do you spend so much time with Ryo-kun?"

"Because he's my friend Akane." Hatsumi looked up from her homework. "Why?"

"It's just that you spend a lot of time with him," the little girl stated, her hands twisting in her blue sundress. Then in a mutter, "A lot."

"Oh Akane-chi are you lonely?" Hatsumi asked with all the care matched with indifference that only an older sister could posses.

"No," she shouted in defense. But like all little siblings Akane was no match for the all knowing older sister look.

"Well maybe," she began, "but only a little."

"Akane if I'm not here or if I'm with Ryo you can always hang out with Subaru," the quiet, calm suggestion.

"Ewww, but Subaru's a dweeb," came the protest.

"Fine, be lonely. But I know for a fact that Subaru usually keeps some cake at his house." The bribe was laid, the trap was set, now all that was needed was for the prey to fall for it.

"Well maybe," Akane pouted and mused at the same time. And interesting combination on a nine (and one half) year old's face.

Hatsumi merely smiled. Another disaster had been averted.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: nope, still not happening

Disclaimer: nope, still not happening.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

13 Years Old

"Come on Hatsumi, we're going to be late," Ryo scolded as he dragged the unwilling girl behind him.

"But why do I have to go to cram school?" she whined.

"Because you're going to go to Shoutu Institute with me and you need as much help as you can get, stupid," Ryo responded without looking back at Hatsumi. If he had she might have noticed his blushing face.

"Shoutu—wait Ryo. I can't get in there," Hatsumi protested, now tugging desperately in an attempt to get her hand back.

"Look do you want to go to school with me?" Ryoki asked, stopping in his tracks causing Hatsumi to run into his back.

"Yes," Hatsumi said slowly.

"Then you'll go to cram school with me," Ryoki began to walk again.

"But Ryo— ''

"So you don't want to go to school with me?" Ryo practically stated.

"No, I do. It's just Shoutu's a little out of my reach," Hatsumi tried to reason.

"Not if you go to cram school with me," Ryoki stated again, determinedly heading towards his goal.

But only when Hatsumi stopped struggling did the clenching in Ryoki's heart ease.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: so bored with these

Disclaimer: so bored with these

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

14 Years Old

Hatsumi was growing, in more ways then one, as Ryo was well aware. It was only natural that he would notice the changes in his childhood friend in comparison with the changes occurring in his own person.

Such as where he couldn't seem to stop growing taller Hatsumi seemed to be firmly stuck at 5'2''. It did make it easier to find her in crowds but his cloths certainly resented him at this point.

Hatsumi was growing into herself and her cloths were the most predominant piece of evidence. Her cloths hugged her curves—curves that had never been there before—and it seemed the whole make population was taking notice. It made Ryoki angry and possessive, two things the chibi-Narita was so apt to point out were just symptoms of jealousy.

But Hatsumi didn't seem to notice the appreciative gazes from males, nor his protective shadow as they walked to and from school. In fact she shyed away from more revealing clothing, still unused to the changes nature was causing in her body, instead choosing to walk around in on of his ratty t-shirts and a pair of his old shorts.

Instead of alleviating his fears it only made his possession more pronounced. The clothes marked her as his. She _wanted_ to be his. Why else would she wear his clothes?

Yet with Sube-chan had asked her if she and Ryo were dating, Hatsumi had replied no. She had said it as if the thought had never crossed her mind. It had made him anxious. And angry. Did Hatsumi not think he was good enough for her?

Ryoki was changing too. He just didn't know it yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: would I really be doing this

Disclaimer: would I really be doing this?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

15 Years Old

"Don't talk to Azusa anymore," Ryoki demanded. He had Hatsumi pinned to the wall inside his bedroom. His body was tense as he locked her in the pseudo-embrace.

"What?" Hatsumi stuttered, fearful for the first time when confronted by Ryoki.

"Don't talk to Azusa. Or any male. Don't talk to them. Don't care about them. Don't even think about them. Think only of me," he demanded. He pulled Hatsumi into a fierce hug, leaving no space in-between their bodies.

"Ryoki," Hatsumi began.

"Don't say anything," he interrupted her, his hands shaking slightly. "I can't stand it when you talk about other guys. Or laugh with other guys. Or think about other guys. I can't stand it!"

His breathing was harsh, his eyes burned and he was starting to shake with the intensity of his emotions.

"Ryo," Hatsumi began hesitantly, "I'm not sure I understand." Her eyes were opened wide in fear and confusion but she reached out to rest her hand on his arm anyway. The reaction was almost instantaneous. The tension seemed to abandon his body as his shoulders slumped and the agitation and anger that had clouded his features slid away.

"I'm saying," his voice quiet and filled with longing that had been hidden, "that I want you. That I- that I-," he faltered, attempting to state his feelings with words he had heard but never used.

"I love you." The words tasted foreign on his tongue. A bittersweet memory that never existed.

Hatsumi looked into Ryoki's eyes and saw emotions that had previously been masked, laid bare before her. She blushed at the naked truth that she saw but she couldn't look away.

Then he kissed her. It was gentle and rough at the same time but it also stopped her from answering his declaration. He needn't have worried, she had been about to respond, "Me too."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own still.

AN: Sorry about the long wait but life has a funny way of creeping up on you when you least expect it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

16 Years Old

"I wanna do it."

The words hung in the air briefly before their full effect set in.

"What?!?"

It had been a normal Saturday afternoon with Ryoki lounging on his bed flipping through the latest mock exam while Hatsumi lay at the foot of the bed reading a teen magazine. Then Ryo had to interrupt the comfortable silence with his declarative statement.

"I wanna do it."

"_Now_?"

Hatsumi was, understandably, mildly distressed and shocked about what her boyfriend of over a year about the subject of conversation had brought up. It wasn't just that she didn't feel ready, although sometimes she was sure she was, it was more of the fact that it would be awkward and messy and her body wasn't exactly something she wanted on display.

"No, not now. Unless you want to." His hopeful thought was struck down by the look of abject terror spreading across her countenance. "But someday. Soon. I want you Hatsumi and I know you want me so it's only natural that we do it."

She flushed with embarrassment at his words because she could neither deny them or fully accept them. But she did accept them. Just not right now.

"Not today." Was her simple reply. She wasn't ready yet.

"Not today." Someday. Soon. She would be completely and irreversibly his.

And Ryoki couldn't help but smirk at the thought.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry for the wait you guys but life is life. Oh and for all of you who favorite this story please remember to leave a review. Thanks. 

Disclaimer: Still no owning

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

17 Years Old

Ryoki lay awake. It wasn't unusual for him to stay up late at night, lie in bed and just contemplate various things. Like how to get his mother out of the house more so he had more time alone with Hatsumi, or why Hatsumi enjoyed her family so much, or how on earth did one girl manage to invade his every thought and action. To think late into the night, with little sleep and less rest, was not unusual.

What was different this time was that he was not alone.

Beside him lay the most important women—person—in the world. She was naked, laying on her side, with the covers pulled up over her breasts in an effort to preserve a sense of modesty, even in sleep.

He thought it was stupid. After all he had already seen everything, what did it matter? But it was Hatsumi and Ryoki could never refuse her anything.

She had been perfect, even during the awkward moments, she had been perfect. And when she had looked at him with such love and adoration he could do nothing but surrender all of himself to her. She, in return, gave herself to him. A mutual bond of equal parts possession and affection that could never be broken. One that Ryoki would never give up.

The utter perfection that they had created, although both amateurs and considered grossly below par to the world at large, was something that Ryoki could not quite understand. He could not understand it and yet he felt it. It settled in his bones and stretched his skin. It was there without understanding but with acceptance.

And for once the contentment that had for so long belonged only to Hatsumi now belonged to him as well. He was, for the first time in his life, at peace.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Well hello there, long time no write. Here's a longer one as a little sorry gift. Oh and if you like it please remember to review .

18 Years Old

Tokyo University was intimidating for even the brightest minds who had prepared for years and years just to eagerly receive that notice that they were amongst the best and brightest in Japan. That is to say anyone who wasn't Ryoki.

He had shrugged off any feelings of nervousness in regards to his education long ago. Now he stood outside of Tokyo U's bookstore waiting for Hatsumi to finish getting her dorm key and meeting her roommate. He had gotten his an hour previous and, thankfully, was in a single so he didn't have to put up with an obnoxious bug in human form.

He spotted her before she saw him. He also spotted the semi-attractive male attempting to chat her up.

Instantly he was on his guard. His eyes narrowed, his fist clenched, and his analytical mind automatically began to calculate the statistical probability of Hatsumi liking this interloper, how likely the chance would be that the police would be called if he just walked up and started hitting this nameless villain, and so on and so forth.

Fortunately for Ryoki and the nameless cad, Hatsumi spotted him standing sullen in front of the bookstore.

Unfortunately the nameless buffoon was following _his_ Hatsumi even as she made her way over to him.

"Ryoki this is Gei-kun my roommate, Sakura-chan's, brother. Gei-kun this is my boyfriend Ryoki." Hatsumi introduced the two with a bright smile and a clear oblivious nature as to the testosterone fuelled battle taking place right in front of her.

Gei-kun extened his hand and although Ryoki accepted it he also snaked his other arm around Hatsumi bringing her close to his body. The territorial urge to protect _his_ girlfriend was almost palatable at this point.

"It was nice to meet you Ryoki," Gei-kun said pleasantly. Then he turned deliberately to Hatsumi, smiled suavely and said "And I hope to see more of you soon Hatsumi-chan." Then he sauntered off. Yes, sauntered.

Hatsumi smiled up at him and said, "He seemed nice Ryoki, perhaps you two can be friends."

In the seven circle of hell maybe is what Ryoki wanted to reply but knowing that that would hurt Hatsumi's feelings and he really wasn't up for her crying right now he merely replied, "Perhaps."

And perhaps he would have to keep a closer watch on Hatsumi what with all these nefarious males lurking around just waiting to pounce on someone as sweet and innocent as she. After all he had to look out for her well being. It was his duty, his right, his excuse for being slightly anal.

Still Hatsumi didn't need to know of any of his plans so instead he merely leaned down and gave her a sweet, slow kiss. She didn't need to be troubled by any of this. All she needed to think about was school and him. And maybe her family if Ryoki was feeling particularly generous.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Do I even really need to say I don't own Hot Gimmick at this point?

19 Years Old

It was February. A month that gave grief to males who were desperately hoping for the girl of their choice to maybe, just maybe, confess their affections to the unworthy male. Females debating on showing off their culinary expertise (or lack there of) for a male that may, or may not, completely disregard their affection and the courage it took to confess. And all the world seemed to be covered in some color scheme of red, pink and white. Stupid Valentine's Day.

Ryoki, on general principle, despised the holiday. It was too frumpy and frilly with all its white lace that somehow always managed to snag on his jacket no matter how much he avoided it. There were too many girls squealing and too many boys moaning in despair. How did anyone manage to get anything done with all those incompatible sounds going on? But it was an excuse to monopolize Hatsumi so he really couldn't complain. Besides she loved the holiday.

Hatsumi had faithfully been giving Ryoki Valentine chocolate ever since they were in grade school together. It had originally just been some simple, store bought product but now it had gotten to the point where she carefully hand made him chocolate. The one thing that had never changed was that she didn't give him milk chocolate. It was always a mix of dark chocolate and white chocolate but never did a piece of milk chocolate ever show up in his gift.

Whenever he finally confronted her about it when they were fourteen she had blushed so fiercely and stammered so much he almost hadn't gotten the answer out of her. Almost. Nothing about Hatsumi was secret to him.

She had embarrassedly admitted that the dark chocolate was like him. All bitter and smooth and rich, with only a select few able to ever truly enjoy it. The white chocolate was her, she had explained with the brightest blush he had ever seen. All calm and mild and sometimes a little bit too soft –too sweet—for people to enjoy it.

He had gruffly brushed it off and tried to change the subject all the while blushing nearly as much as she was. After that he never complained about the chocolate she gave him. Sometimes, although he would never, ever admit it aloud, he even looked forward to it. To the time when she would smile up at him, hands extending the chocolate she thought to embody them.

The only time he hadn't received her chocolates on Valentine's Day had been when they were in their last year of high school. She had seen him being confessed to by some junior girl who had managed to shove her chocolate into his unwilling hands. Hatsumi had been devastated, thinking that he had accepted some other girl's chocolate. Like he ever would. It was just that stupid junior girl had run off before he could return her chocolate to her.

He had promptly thrown the other girl's chocolate in the incinerator and gone to hunt down Hatsumi. It took him three days to finally get her alone to talk to her. Okay so there may have been some yelling but it was not his fault. She was just being so stupid. How could she think he would ever give her up? Ever betray her? It was he who should be worried about that, not the other way around.

They did make-up and Ryoki stubbornly ate the chocolate that was nearly a week old by the time it got to him. He then made Hatsumi baby him as he pretended to have a stomach ache from her old chocolate. He hadn't really been ill but it was his petty revenge. Plus she spent the night. Which was all he wanted anyway.

This year had brought the usual tide of unwanted chocolate his way and he promptly disposed of them, not caring if the creators of those chocolate saw him cruelly destroying their hard work. One year, the first year in high school, Hatsumi had finally confronted him about it.

"Why are you throwing all those chocolates away?"

"Because I don't want them." Obvious, clear and simple.

"Don't you understand what those chocolates mean? They're those girls' feelings. It took a lot of courage and effort to make them. And you're just throwing them away like they were nothing."

"That's because they are nothing to me. I don't care about them. The only chocolate I care about getting is yours."

After that Hatsumi made no complaint when he threw the other girls' chocolate into the trash.

This Valentine's Day she had given him his traditional chocolate present after a wonderful dinner that she had made for them in his flat. Then they had exhausted themselves making love to each other until the wee hours of the morning. Now Hatsumi slept and Ryoki lay beside her, just watching her.

Even though he was watching her his mind was on the box that was currently tucked away in his bed side cupboard. A box that held a very nice diamond ring that would look a whole lot nicer once it worked its way onto Hatsumi's hand. Then she would be his. Truly and inescapeably.

He suppose he would need to work up some grand proposal, but not too grand that it made her nervous. She shouldn't be nervous because that meant she was focusing on things that weren't him. And she needed to be focused on him when he proposed. On White Day.

It would be perfect. She wouldn't suspect a thing. And she'd say yes of course. She always said yes to him.

Then they'd get married after college. Find a nice house and settle down. Hatsumi wouldn't need to work unless she wanted to. He could take care of her. Her and any children they might have. They would want for nothing, those children. Not even a father's love.

Maybe, in a few years, milk chocolate would make its way into his Valentine's chocolate. To represent their children. The perfect blend of dark chocolate and white chocolate.

With that thought in mind he smiled gently down at Hatsumi, gave her a gentle kiss and pulled her into a tight embrace as he too drifted off to sleep.

AN: Well I hoped you enjoyed this one. I don't care if it's summer I was craving a little bit of winter. Please review and give your thoughts. They help the writer thrive.


End file.
